Field
The described embodiments relate generally to wireless electronic devices, and more specifically to techniques for updating an applet installed on a wireless electronic device.
Related Art
Many modern electronic devices typically include a networking subsystem that is used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular network interface (UMTS, LTE, etc.), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard or Bluetooth™ from the Bluetooth Special Interests Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface (such as a near-field-communication interface).
Presently, interest is increasing in using such electronic devices to conduct financial transactions. To facilitate this functionality, an electronic device may include a secure element to provide: security, confidentiality, and one or more application environments. The secure element may include one or more applets or applications (such as a payment applet associated with a credit card) that execute in an environment of the secure element, where the applets allow the secure element to conduct a financial transaction with another electronic device, such as a point-of-sale terminal.
However, it can be difficult to securely update such an applet. In particular, if an old version of the applet is uninstalled or deleted prior to installing the new version of the applet, user data may be lost. Moreover, migrating the user data from the old version of the applet to the electronic device prior to the installation poses a security risk.
In addition, problems are also associated with installing the new version of the applet from a secure server. In particular, the server may become a bottleneck, especially if the applet needs to be concurrently updated on many electronic devices.
Hence, there is a need for a scalable and secure technique to update applets installed on electronic devices.